


Finest Inn in Town

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leia has guests.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Finest Inn in Town

**Author's Note:**

> "Inspired by a couple of in-game skits." September 24, 2013

Leia smiled at the sound of the inn's door. "Welcome to--" she began, only to promptly stop upon actually getting a look at her guest. She stared, blinked, and stared a bit more, because she'd know her guest anywhere, even if he wasn't in his usual attire.

"Gaius?" she managed before spotting Rowen at Gaius' side and remembering his lectures. "Ah-- King Gaius."

Gaius offered her the slightest of smiles.

"Thank you for the invitation and vouchers," Rowen said quickly, smiling. "We'll be passing on the new spa package, however."

For the briefest of moments, it looked like Gaius was going to protest. But he didn't, instead choosing to accept Rowen's judgment and nod.

"I've been informed this is the finest inn in town," Gaius finally commented as he glanced around.

Leia smiled at Rowen and then nodded firmly. "One hundred percent correct it is. Now let's get you both checked in."


End file.
